<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Richie Traveled 1000 Miles for Those Short Shorts by NotpocalypseNow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829062">Richie Traveled 1000 Miles for Those Short Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotpocalypseNow/pseuds/NotpocalypseNow'>NotpocalypseNow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, the smut was too long for the social media au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotpocalypseNow/pseuds/NotpocalypseNow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>30 years later, Richie finally gets to fuck Eddie in the short shorts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fellas Is it Gay to Cuddle? | #NEIBOLT 18+ Bonus Content [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Richie Traveled 1000 Miles for Those Short Shorts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a <a href="https://twitter.com/mashtrouth/status/1224590616698355712/">canon divergence</a> for my social media AU, #NEIBOLT! You can read the full thing <a href="https://twitter.com/NEIBOLTmovie/status/1226687579841384449">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He must be crazy. Richie just hopped on a plane without consulting PR, somehow made it through security with little to no fanfare, and made it safely to New York after a downing some sleeping pills for the flight. He was feeling a little woozy, but overall not too bad, as he stumbles over to Eddie’s new address, texting him first.</p><p>&gt; Hey Eds, you home? </p><p>Eddie stirs at a vibration from his phone, turning over and sleepily searching through the covers for the fucking rectangle that is out to ruin his life. He blearily stares at the message on his phone, confused. </p><p>&gt; what do you mean ‘am I home’ it’s 6 in the morning asshole of course I am</p><p>&gt;oh weird coincidence </p><p>&gt;but remember that thing you said?</p><p>&gt;it was something like you were lonely I don’t remember</p><p>&gt;anyway I’m not a morning person but good morning Eds</p><p>&gt;can you let me in? </p><p>There’s a knock on the door. Shave and a haircut. </p><p>Eddie sits up in a panic, padding across the cold floor in his bare feet, sleepy legs barely holding him upright. He unlatches his locks and, bracing his weight on the door, he swings it open a crack, peering out cautiously. Eddie’s eyes bug enormously, “No fucking WAY—“</p><p>Richie’s mid-yawn, covering his mouth. “Yesh way,” he finishes his yawn, blinking big watery eyes behind his glasses, self satisfied smirk on his face. “g’morning, Eds. This is almost like waking up next to you, huh? This is worth the 6 hours in sky hell,” he rubs his eyes again, “Eduardo, por favor let me in?”</p><p>Fuck, you cute fucking asshole, Eddie thinks, blinking at the sleepy picture Richie makes before him. He swings the door open before the rest of him can catch up to his thoughts, wrapping a tight hand around Richie’s wrist, and tugging him through the entryway. “What the fuck you sack of shit, how?? Does anyone know you’re here?” </p><p>“No, relax, I just sort of did it on my own because of what I said, remember?” He groans tiredly at Eddie’s grip, “said I couldn’t let you be lonely.” </p><p>“Yeah, but—it’s Wednesday! I have to leave for work in an hour,” Eddie says regretfully. “I seriously—can’t believe you’re here.”</p><p>“Yeah I didn’t think that part through until I woke up,” he checks his phone, “uhh.. 30 minutes ago?” He rubs his sleepy eyes under his glasses, “I could honestly sleep until you got back, doesn’t bother me.” </p><p>“No, that’s stupid. I mean, I mean, I probably shouldn’t encourage your impromptu visit since I’m a fucking adult with like, responsibilities and shit—but I would not be able to focus on anything knowing you were just sleeping in my be—apartment.” Eddie lets go of Richie’s wrist, and starts walking into the apartment. He glances over his shoulder back at Richie, “<em>How </em> long do you plan on being here, exactly?”</p><p>“Haven’t bought a return flight yet,” he admits shallowly. “Wasn’t sure if you’d kick me out or not so didn’t wanna get my hopes up.” He rubs his wrist and stifles a yawn, “What the hell do you plan on doing with me, then?” </p><p>“Let me make a few calls and answer some emails—you can sleep in my room, for now.” He disappears into his room, expecting Richie to follow.</p><p>“Your job sounds so fun,” he teases, trying not to sound grateful and following after him. “I can sleep on the couch if I’m gonna disturb you at all.” </p><p>“Nah, this is usually when I get up for a run anyway,” Eddie says, snoozing the alarm blaring on his phone in bed. He raises his arms above his head in a stretch, sweatpants hanging low on his hips, before bending to grab his computer on his nightstand. “Take a nap, I’ll wake you when I’m done.”</p><p>Richie hopes to whatever the fuck higher power there may or may not be that Eddie did not catch him glancing down in the way he did just now, but fuck could he stare for hours. He scratches at his stomach self consciously, “I’ll try not to snore too loud,” he complies,  removing his glasses in hopes the return of the blurry hell he lives in before bed and when he wakes up will make him think even a little less about the way Eddie’s pants were just hanging on him. </p><p>Eddie digs through his drawers to pull out a pair of running shorts. “Don’t even worry about it, I’m going running first, dickwad,” because if Richie was set on napping, might as well pretend it was still a normal day, right? </p><p>He sets his computer back on the bed and pushes his sweatpants off in one fluid movement. Because it’s just Richie—and they spent every summer growing up swimming in their underwear—Eddie doesn’t bother to cover himself as he changes into a pair of running shorts, reminiscent of childhood. He also doesn’t want to deal with the Southern Belle, the homophobic jock, or any of Richie’s other voices because he avoided changing in front of him.</p><p>Too tired to hide where his eyes go, Richie watches Eddie undress and slide on those short shorts. God this was worth flying 6 hours for. He slides a finger into Eddie’s shorts, tugging him closer. “Stay.” </p><p>Richie’s fingers tickle his skin and when he shivers, goosebumps appear on his legs. Eddie feels caught off guard, voice breaking, “W-what are you doing?” </p><p>“Sorry, just tired.” He removes his finger, rolling over in Eddie’s covers, ears tinted red with embarrassment. “You should try sleeping in sometime,” he shifts in the sheets, “I could show you how and shit. If there’s one thing I’m good at it’s getting real fuckin’ cozy.” </p><p>His heart is racing again, and fuck, all of the fondness he felt for Richie during their call last night is resurfacing. Eddie thinks he couldn’t go back to sleep if he tried. “Uhhh... I’m not really—once I’m up, I’m up. Maybe after my run? And a shower?” Eddie can’t decide why he feels so <em> bad </em> about not crawling back into bed with Richie.  </p><p>“Getting back into bed after jogging and taking a shower isn’t sleeping in, Eds,” Richie answers groggily. “Funny, though... you’re funny....” he’s starting to trail off, exhausted from the flight over. </p><p>Eddie bites his lip as he weighs his options. There’s a long silence stretching between them, occasionally broken by Richie’s breath. Eddie thinks about Richie dropping everything just to come visit him and thinks he can return Richie’s favor. The bed dips under his weight as he slips back into his bed behind Richie. “Okay, fine. Show me how to be cozy.” </p><p>It takes a movement for him to register the dipping of the bed before Richie flips over, rubbing his eyes to see Eddie in bed with him and his heart does a fucking backflip. </p><p>He smiles sleepily, grabbing Eddie and pulling him into his chest tightly. “S’your first time or something?” He means sleeping in. </p><p>He forgot how much bigger Richie is than him. Eddie’s completely suffocated by Richie’s body and he can’t even be bothered to hate it. “Are you serious right now? We used to take naps all the time, practically the same fucking thing!” Eddie rattles on, borderline shrill, as he tries not to lay too stiffly in Richie’s arms.</p><p>Richie’s hands envelope his waist in a way that’s way different than they used to when they were kids. “We’re bigger now, huh?” He says it stupidly, like it’s an annoyingly obvious thing to say but also he really means it. “Sleeping in’s different, feels illegal especially when...everyone else you know is awake.” He opens his sleepy eyes to smile at Eddie, “but you don’t give a <em> single shit. </em>” </p><p>Richie’s hands are so much bigger than he remembers. Everything about him is stupidly gigantic, it makes him dizzy. He blinks, trying to remember his train of thought. “Yeah, the reason I can’t be bothered to give a single shit is because my circadian rhythm says I should be in the middle of my two mile jog.” Eddie’s heart certainly got the message, he hopes Richie is too sleepy to notice. </p><p>“Don’t give a shit about that, either,” he pulls Eddie closer and nuzzles his hair. “The fuck’s my excuse, then?” Richie’s heart is racing just as fast.</p><p>Eddie brings his hands up to Richie’s waist, surprised by how easily they rest there, and swallows nervously. “Plane anxiety? Backlash from PR? Everything about us sleeping in is so illegal right now.” Eddie’s eyes pop open as he stage whispers.</p><p>“Illegal,” he whispers, fingers grazing Eddie’s skin above his shorts as his heart does a little flip. “So illegal...” he whispers into Eddie’s neck, whispering into his ear, “but we don’t give a single <em> shit </em> right, Eds?”</p><p>“Is that part of the rules for sleeping in?” Eddie mumbles quietly, shivering at the feeling of Richie’s breath against his skin. Richie is simultaneously too close and not close enough. It makes Eddie sound fussy as he nuzzles into Richie’s side.</p><p>“Yup,” his response is breathy, arms pulling him in even tighter, fingers sliding into Eddie’s hair before he’s engulfed into Richie’s broad chest, lips pressed to the top of his head. Richie plants a kiss there, hoping it’s so subtle, Eddie doesn’t say or do anything about it, just holding him in his arms was enough to make Richie’s year. </p><p>Jesus, was that— “Did you just—“ Eddie breathes out in surprise against Richie’s chest. What the fuck, his mind is moving a mile a minute, struggling to process whether or not Richie had kissed him. He really hopes he hasn’t fall asleep and dreamed this.</p><p>“Was that...what?” Richie nuzzles his hair almost shamelessly, nosing into the scent that is Eddie in his arms after all this time, grip on Eddie tightening. </p><p>“When the fuck did you become such an octopus,” Eddie scowls, letting Richie pull him closer. This asshole smells better than he should for someone who spent his night passed out on a plane. Eddie presses his nose to Richie’s throat, “What if I’m not tired enough to fall asleep yet? I think I need more cozy tips.”</p><p>“More?” Richie groans and offers more neck to Eddie as a small grunt escapes him. “Mph.... that right there... p-pretty fuckin’ cozy.” </p><p>“What about this?” Eddie shyly presses his lips to Richie’s throat, planting a series of soft kisses there. Richie’s stubble is as scratchy as it is in his dreams.</p><p>Unable to hold back, Richie’s hands slide down, grabbing Eddie’s ass in both hands and squeezing when he feels those lips against his neck, “F-fuck, Eds? W-what the fuck,” he shivers, rubbing Eddie’s ass sweetly and tangling their legs together. He’s so sleepy he must be fucking dreaming this. </p><p>Richie is a lot more handsy than he remembers him ever being in any dream of his. And Eddie /loves/ it. His bare legs feel like they’re on fire the instant they’re tangled between Richie’s legs. He groans into Richie’s neck when he feels his ass being kneaded, and he grabs Richie’s face with both hands and kisses him slowly, like he’s trying to savor the moment.</p><p>That groan snaps Richie out of his sleepy stupor, eyes wide when Eddie presses their lips together. Eddie fucking Kaspbrak made the first move on him after all these fucking years? His fingers dance around the hem of Eddie’s shorts until he’s slide his hands up and has two good handfuls of ass, groaning into their kiss.</p><p>Their kiss is so slow, shy, and sexy. Everything about the way Eddie’s cautiously feeling around inside of Richie’s mouth turns him on. Everything about the way Eddie closes his eyes and curiously presses his tongue to Richie’s makes him want to shove him down and make him groan. The way their eyes open slightly to look at each other for just a second is what does it, something snapping in Richie as he mushes Eddie’s crotch against his thigh, grinding against him hole tilting his head to start dominating their kiss like he’s been holding back all this time. </p><p>“Mph, Eds.”</p><p>Eddie’s mouth falls open in a groan that seems to escape from deep within his chest. He’s so dizzy he can’t tell where he ends and Richie begins, but he feels the moment something in Richie snaps, and the momentum of it sends him careening over an edge he was too afraid to look at. Eddie recognizes see the want in Richie’s gaze, has seen it mirrored back at him after frenzied text messages. His hips snap up as he shamelessly rubs himself against Richie’s thigh, eyes squeezing shut as a moan punches through his chest.</p><p>Every time Eddie moans, Richie feels his heart do a complete flip, his lips never leaving Eddie’s. His grip on his ass only tightens as he begins pulling Eddie completely onto his lap, and finally pulling back for breath to get a good look at him. “Eds?” He has so many questions. </p><p>“Yeah?” Eddie’s voice is airy, chest heaving as he catches his breath and staring back at Richie in a daze. He tries not to slump against Richie, looping his arms around Richie’s neck and sitting prettily in his lap. </p><p>Richie’s cheeks are flushed, dick hard against Eddie as he removes a hand from his ass only to run it through his hair, other hand gripping for dear life, gulping at the way Eddie looks in his lap. “You look so good right now,” he muses, playing with Eddie’s hair and his ass, his two favorite things about Eddie he could caress in his stupidly large hands.</p><p>“So fucking good,” he gulps, opening his mouth to say something but seems to be struggling to find the words. “Eddie...! You know I’m.... with you, I’m.... like I have been... you know that I....” he can’t seem to bring himself to say the obvious. </p><p>“Mmph,” Eddie gasps at the feeling of Richie, hot and heavy against him, and abruptly realizes how small he is all over by comparison. Richie’s hands make him feel like a doll, but he’s preening at the attention. Eddie leans down and pushes back the hair from Richie’s forehead to press a gentle kiss against his brow. “Less talking, I want us to feel good first,” and grinds into Richie with a soft groan. </p><p>There’s no universe where Richie could say no the the Eddie grinding down on him in short shorts right now, groaning in his ear about feeling good. The lewd way Eddie was rubbing against his thigh had him gulping beneath him, this was way too hot. Richie’s hand in Eddie’s hair slides down to his neck and pulls him down to engulf him in a kiss, his hands feeling up Eddie’s backside and up his shirt, one hand clenching the slope of his waist as he presses them together down below, tongue slipping past Eddie’s lips when Richie begins sucking on it like a fucking pro. </p><p>Eddie’s gasps into Richie’s mouth, relaxing into his kiss and moaning when Richie sucks his tongue into his mouth. Richie’s hands feel like they’re blistering the skin of Eddie’s waist and neck, and he responds by slipping his hands into Richie’s hair, tugging on the stands every time their mindless grinding sends a spark of heat through his spine. “Richie...” he murmurs between kisses, voice hoarse and raspy, “Rich...”</p><p>“W-what ‘s it, Eds?” Richie pants against his mouth, dick harder than ever by the deepness in Eddie’s voice right now. “Eds,” he muses, his grinding against Eddie’s dick starting to make him see starts. Eddie’s just as hard as him, and fuck, he wants to shove him down so he does it. Flipping Eddie onto his back, Richie mounts him, staring at him with a hand on his face,”Eds....” Asking for permission to continue.</p><p>Eddie feels dizzy as he’s thrown backwards into the bed. Richie fits so well between his legs, Eddie thinks as he takes in all of his senses one by one. And whether it’s because Richie’s form towers above him or because the way his heartbeat picks up at the gentle caress of Richie’s hand on his cheek, Eddie nods stiffly, trying not to seem too scared. He grips Richie’s forearm, repeating, It’s just Richie, like a mantra in his head.</p><p>Pushing his legs open is a doozy, warm hand pressing into that toned thigh, Eddie’s bulge showing through his shorts below him. Richie gulps at the view, tilting their faces together and closer but stopping short of Eddie’s lips. As if to read his mind, Richie whispers, “it’s just me... Eds, it’s always been just me.” How the fuck did this get so tender when Eddie’s so lewd underneath him? He shoves their lips together and reaches into Eddie’s shorts to start pumping him roughly, desperate to hear his noises. “Not bad s-s’ pretty big,” he rubs the tip.</p><p>He turns his face to groan into the pillow, low noise that cuts off with a high pitched whine. A hand clumsily slides up Richie’s thigh and palms at the bulge forming in his pants. “Shut up, just because /you/ have a monster fucking dick in here,” he mutters darkly, squeezing for emphasis and scowling, a blush high on his cheeks. </p><p>Eddie slides his other hand up the hem of Richie’s shirt, trailing his fingers across his stomach with a teasing, feather-light touch. Eddie just barely manages to unbutton Richie’s pants, “Fucking—these off already—“</p><p>“Been telling you for years,” he grunts, taking his hand out of Eddie’s shorts to unzip his pants and throw them off the bed, sliding off his boxers while he’s at it, locking eyes with Eddie as soon as the air hits him.</p><p>He gets back between his legs, tugging at the waist and of his shorts, pressing himself up against the material of them and bows his head with a small chuckle, putting their foreheads together. “So fucking cute, Eds. I’ve always dreamt about...fucking you in your shorts,” he bites his lip and thrusts against the material, one hand pushing up Eddie’s shirt when Richie’s lips press to the corner of his mouth. </p><p>The sight of Richie’s dick, exposed and twitching in the cold air makes Eddie nearly swallow his tongue. His pupils must be inky black circles staring into a Richie’s gaze cautiously, “What the fuck—y-your dick is so huge?” Eddie spits, only for that dick to start grinding against him, his head dropping back into the pillows as his hips arched off the bed.  “M-my shorts?” He keeps, looking down between them and groaning at the sight of Richie grinding against him. </p><p>Locking eyes with Eddie while their dicks pressed together makes Richie think he should propose to Eddie right then and there. “I warned you like a hundred fuckin’ times, man” Richie grunts, the feeling of Eddie’s hard on beneath his shorts twitching against Richie’s dick, enough to draw a small moan from him. “Fuck,” he mumbles, fingers grazing his thighs where his shorts cut off as he slides his hands up, causing the shorts to become tighter.</p><p>Eddie’s big brown eyes, his shorts  hiked up so high his dick looked way too lewd showing through the material, and the way he was watching Richie’s dick grind against him was all so arousing Richie can’t take much more. He shoves their lips together, fingers beginning to finally tug the waistband down.   </p><p>He leans down and kisses him sweetly, hips thrusting against Eddie’s weakly.</p><p>The tighter Richie pulls his shorts, the darker the marks left behind by the elastic get. The fabric frames his thighs but he’s fucking mesmerized by the dark, wet trail Richie leaves against him, brain short circuiting as he thinks, <em> I did that to him. </em></p><p>Eddie responds enthusiastically to Richie’s kiss, licking in his mouth and  joins Richie’s hands in pushing down his waistband; he’s not sure what he’s more hungry for,  friction or more of Richie’s dick.</p><p>Richie sucks on Eddie’s tongue greedily when he feels Eddie’s dick pop out of short shorts and starts rubbing, leaning down to grip them both together as he sucks even harder on Eddie’s tongue, letting go with a pop and pressing his mouth against him sloppily once more.</p><p>Eddie hisses into Richie’s mouth, and every sensation is suddenly overwhelming. All he knows is that Richie taking both of their dicks in his giant fucking hands leaves him shaking, thrusting helplessly out of rhythm with Richie’s pumping. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-ahh-hh,” his mind starts to spiral.</p><p>Richie’s hands are only touching his dick, but he’s aching for them to move elsewhere. The blush in his cheeks is starting to travel down his neck.</p><p>“Want you,” Eddie babbles, and God, he wants <em> so much </em>. He wants Richie to throw his legs open and push his fingers into him, making him feel good but not letting him come until he’s begging for it. But he also wants to flip Richie over, slide onto his dick and fuck himself raw—</p><p>Richie pulls back, hearing Eddie sounding frantic beneath him when he hears “want you” and freezes. Eddie’s.... so horny right now... he bites his lip and watches Eddie babble beneath him, awkwardly thrusting and looking a mess when it flips something in him. “L-lube I need lube, Vaseline,” he mindlessly suggests. </p><p>Even when they were making out, all he anticipated was kissing Eddie a few times, touching dicks, jacking off on each other then going to sleep but the look on Eddie’s face... the way he’s moving underneath him, blushing all the way to his neck, spreading his legs open with the desire to be filled - they’re going to fuck and there’s no denying that now.</p><p>“Eds... I wanna fuck you so hard you can’t walk straight,” he groans, kissing at his neck. “Fuck, I need lube so I can fit in that tight, perfect asshole, Eds.” He mumbles into his neck and bites down, “wanna make you cum from just my dick, f-fuck your virgin pussy, fuck.” Richie’s tugging on them again, fantasizing about fucking Eddie, trash mouth vomiting all over them. </p><p>Eddie keens, high and needy, “Fuck, what the fuck—“ his brain hyper aware of the promises Richie’s spewing from his mouth, more turned on than he’s ever been in his life. </p><p>“S’gonna take a lot more than just your dick to make me come, but please please please try I fuckin’ dare you.” Oh my god he’s pathetic, but he wants it so bad, “The Vaseline is down the hall behind the bathroom mirror. H-hurry up, I need to know how the real thing compares to everything I imagined last month while jacking off.“</p><p>“Leaving you here like this for even a fucking second is torture right now,” Richie complains, smooching Eddie two, no three, no four more times... one more time, before slapping his ass and rushing out, holding his dick so it doesn’t hurt from how turned on he is. God, Eddie is so fucking hot, he has no right to be that slutty when he was married to some old ass looking lady. </p><p>How the fuck did he get this slutty?? </p><p>Richie fumbles through the drawer, adjusting his glasses as he heads back with Vaseline in hand, “where do you want it, Eds?” He’s grinning from the doorway, making his way to the bed, admiring the view that is Eddie splayed across that bed looking more appetizing than a Christmas chicken. </p><p>Kissing Richie right now is torture: every time their lips meet it reminds Eddie of how badly he wants Richie. He nips at Richie’s lips every time he starts to pull away before the other man manages to escape long enough to grab the Vaseline. He stares at the ceiling and prays that he won’t immediately blow his load when Richie puts his hands on him. He knows the reason he’s so eager to be fucked by Richie isn’t because he’s lonely. His month alone in the divorce apartment has given Eddie the breathing room to figure a few things out. He’s spent a few embarrassing nights with google, learning how to finger himself when he got curious, and then several nights of self-loathing when he realized the man he imagined touching him was Richie. In a way, it’s nice to know Richie has been feeling similarly the whole time. He only feels a little guilty, now.</p><p>Eddie’s chest slows its frenzied breathing and he pushes himself up on his elbows at the sound of Richie’s voice, only to laugh at seeing him framed beneath the door frame. He’s almost tall enough to hit his head. “</p><p>Within moments Richie’s back between Eddie’s legs, smiling down at him as he preps his fingers and gives him a quick smooch. “How the <em> fuck </em> did I manage to go this long not touching you?” He complains, pressing their lips together again, finger teasing at his entrance. “Shit, forgot to mention, I’m gonna have to prep you, have you ever.... should I explain?” He bows his head for a moment, kissing his cheek, “don’t wanna scare you.” </p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes, “I know how sex works between two men, dumbass. If you must know, I spent the first month of my divorce process trying to fuck myself on my fingers, pretending they were yours.” He says it like he’s talking about the weather, glaring up at Richie in annoyance. Eddie turns and captures Richie’s lips with his own, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth. “Stop stalling and prepare me, already.”</p><p>“Who the <em> fuck </em> are you right now?” He growls into the kiss, sliding a slick finger up inside of Eddie, moving slowly once he’s inside of him. “H-holy shit, Eds, fuck...!” He gasps, the feeling of Eddie around his finger making his dick so hard he’s wincing.</p><p>“You really... you really fuckin’...” he grunts and shoves his face in Eddie’s neck, sucking his skin between his teeth, biting a mark into it without thinking. </p><p>“Fuck, what the fuck—“ Eddie’s hands, which had been bracing themselves on Richie’s hips, dig into his skin, nails dragging down the hip bones with a gasp. “Did you just fucking <em> bit </em>e me?”</p><p>He grunts in response, licking up his neck in apology as another finger slides it’s way inside of Eddie. Richie pushes his fingers deeper inside of him, slowly moving them in and out.</p><p>His tongue presses into the bite, teeth grazing Eddie’s collar bone.</p><p>Eddie just hisses through his teeth, shuddering at the feeling of the second finger. It does not feel like he thought it was going to. Every inch deeper is more invasive: big those fingers are, how much they curl, it’s driving Eddie crazy. The groan Eddie makes into Richie’s ear is a plea for him to—“Fuck, Richie—“</p><p>Richie rubs against Eddie’s dick, playfully kissing up his now bruised neck as his fingers begin fucking Eddie like theres nothing else they’ve ever been more excited to do. Richie feels Eddie’s groan to his core and begins prodding with his third finger into Eddie’s ass. </p><p>Eddie throws his head back, inhaling and exhaling very slowly, already overwhelmed as he adjusts to the new sensation. He’s really feeling the difference between himself and Richie now—Richie’s fingers fucking him open only draws these desperate sounding moans from Eddie. He grasps at Richie’s shoulders helplessly, thoughts slipping through his conscious like sand in an hourglass. </p><p>Eddie’s so loud when he has sex, Richie takes note and kisses up his neck, planting a reassuring kiss to his forehead as he slides in the third finger and ups his pace,”Eds, how ya doin?”</p><p>“Don’t ask me that—the fuck?” Eddie manages between groans, head dropping to his chest. “You can <em> hear </em> what you’re doing to me!” </p><p>“Yeah, no shit, and I thought I was trashmouth. You’re a hot fuckin’ moaner, Eds. I fucking love it,” he leans in, locking eyes before sloppily making out with him until he pulls his three fingers out. </p><p>He grins down at Eddie, grabbing his thighs and pushing them open even wide as he pumps himself with the Vaseline. He leans down to kiss Eddie again while he does so until he presses his dick to Eddie’s entrance and starts slowly pushing in, his panting and grunting into Eddie’s neck. </p><p>“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck, Richie—“ Eddie’s eyes roll back with a choked gasp, air wheezing through his teeth and tensing as Richie begins pressing in. He digs his heels into the bed, thighs pressing into the hand Richie is using to keep his legs apart. It’s so much, too much at once, it’s overwhelming, and he stills in Richie’s arms the deeper he presses in, flushed and panting.</p><p>Richie continues to press in, kissing Eddie’s head to relax him. “Relax, Eds,” he whispers. “S’just me, spagheddios,” he grunts, pushing in even deeper with a groan. “You’re so fucking tight, f-fuck Eds!” </p><p>“Holy fuck, Richie— h-how are you doing that?” Eddie sighs with every inch Richie pushes into him, overwhelmed by Richie Tozier’s never-ending dick. The more of Richie that disappears, the more Eddie’s grip on reality falters.</p><p>Not even able to push in all the way yet, Richies hips start moving, dick pressing into Eddie’s right walls and forcing a deep groan. He presses his face into Eddie’s neck and groans in his ear, upping his pace start making Eddie feel good.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck—what the fuck—“ Eddie swears, gasping wetly as the pace of Richie’s thrusts increases. Each movement drives him deeper, stealing Eddie’s breath. He tightens his grip on Richie’s back, blunt nails digging into the skin as he cries out. “<em>Riiiiiich</em>,” he whines as the other man groans.</p><p>Richie kisses at the side of his head, eyes shut when he nuzzles him affectionately, dick slowly moving in and out of him now. He feels Eddie settling into him, hips shifting before upping his pace and letting out a deep groan. “Holy f-fuck, I’m fucking you, I-I’m fucking Eddie Kaspbrak,” he whispers breathlessly, dick pumping in and out of him. </p><p>“Y-Yeah, you are— finally. I can’t—ahhh— fucking— believe it—“ Eddie cries brokenly as his train of thought becomes fuzzy. He feels so fucking desperate and pathetic, “Faster, faster—please please please...”</p><p>Richie’s dick starts dragging slower along Eddie’s walls, grin on his face. “Faster what?” He licks his lips and sucks on Eddie’s neck relentlessly, hips thrusting deep and slow inside of his lover. </p><p>Eddie takes a gasping breath that seems to rattle him to the very core, muscles tightening as if trying to make up for Richie’s brutally slow pace. He feels cheated, “You are such a shit—ahhh—<em> fuck me </em> like you fucking <em> mean it</em>, Richie!”</p><p>Richie nibbles at his neck at that. He does mean it. So much. He settles into Eddie’s thighs, seeming to prepare himself and starts bottoming out, the sound of skin slapping against Eddie’s as he thrusts himself in hard, deep, and fast inside of him. A deep groan escapes Richie, Eddie’s walls feeling so tight when he drags himself out each time, almost like Eddie doesn’t want to let Richie go, the thought makes him thrust even harder, adjusting his glasses so he can get a good glimpse of Eddie flushed beneath him. </p><p>“Eds....”</p><p>Eddie arches off the bed with a sharp cry, whines spilling from his throat as he feels every inch of Richie pull out and sink deep inside of him; something clicks and Richie feels amazing inside of him. Eddie starts babbling, “So unfair, so fucking unfair, feels ahh-mazing, Rich, m’close.” The rest of his thoughts are incoherent between his sighs, and he hands claw at the skin on Richie’s shoulders, desperate for release. </p><p>Richie’s tugging at him senselessly, licking at his neck and ravishing him with his mouth while his hips thrust himself deeper into Eddie. He nuzzles into his nape, pressing his hips down as he ups his pace, gasping into his neck and groaning. “Eddie... fuck... Eds...!” He’s also close, keeping himself lucid enough to know to pull out.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, fuck, Rich—“ Eddie’s voice sounds brittle and raspy, muscles spasming painfully as he clenches around Richie’s dick, like he’s trying to pull Richie in deeper and keep him there. The faster Richie presses into him, the closer he can feel himself to the edge, and he grasps for Richie, hands tangling in his hair as he comes with a whining cry.</p><p>Pumping him to completion, Richie rubs his dick hard and slow inside of Eddie’s warmth, hips twitching  as he feels Eddie spill all over their stomachs. His desperation his greatest enemy, Richie forces himself to pull out, spilling all over the tautness of Eddie’s stomach, panting as he looks over the mess he’s made of Eddie. Richie pants, a hand on Eddie’s cheek, “You look...so... fuckin’ good like this, Eds.” </p><p>Eddie’s still out of it, eyelashes fluttering when Richie puts his hand on Eddie’s check. He turns a dazed and dopey look back to Richie. His stomach hasn’t stopped twitching since he felt Richie’s release splattering over him, and Eddie’s chest is heaving, his hands and feet tingling and numb. In his daze, he flashes Richie a sweet smile as he breathes heavily, “Not so bad yourself, Richie.”</p><p>Noses touching, smiling at each other like only friends and lovers can; their lips press together so naturally, like they were always meant to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>